metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Andrey Dolzaev
Andrey Dolzaev was a European terrorist who was involved with the activities of the PMC Desperado Enforcement LLC., circa 2018. Biography Early life and career Dolzaev claimed to be a member of the Chechen National Congress, but it is uncertain whether this was true or not. Similarly, Dolzaev was also rumored to have been an insurgent around the time of Chechnya's attempted declaration of independence from Russia, as well as a leader of one of the rebel factions. However, like his ethnicity, this was disputed. As a terrorist, Dolzaev was responsible for a massacre in St. Petersburg, Russia in 2015, as well as a terror spree in Georgia in 2017, and a military coup in Abkhazia in 2018. Because of his involvement in these terrorist attacks, he was wanted by INTERPOL. By 2018, Dolzaev wanted Abkhazia to be completely independent from both Georgia and Russia, although he wasn't taken seriously by the Abkhazians until Desperado showed up. Raiden, an agent of the rival PMC Maverick, was assigned to capture Dolzaev by Maverick but was opposed by Mistral, a high-ranking member of Desperado who was assigned to help Dolzaev. Dolzaev also briefly conversed with Mistral, which quickly resulted in an argument, in which he drew a gun at her, but he left, apparently being dismissed. Following Mistral's defeat at Raiden's hands, Dolzaev was shocked to learn that Mistral had been defeated. He tried to encourage Mistral to live, but then ended up being confused regarding Mistral telling him that she loved him in French, until Raiden told him upon confiscating the then-recently deceased Mistral's radio that she was actually talking to someone else. Dolzaev then angrily called him a murderer and uttered slurs in Russian, before Raiden reminded him of his actions in the coup, demanding that he surrender. Refusing to be taken by Raiden, and deciding to ensure that Abkhazia was free rather than allow them to had a Russian-made plant, Dolzaev killed himself by blowing up a plant core with himself on top of it. Raiden deduced what he was planning based on Dolzaev's reply to him, but was unable to stop him.Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance, Kojima Productions/Platinum Games. (2013) Raiden: It's over, Dolzaev. Surrender. // Andrey Dolzaev: laughs Ah ty tupoi sukin syn. // Raiden: Translation? // Dolzaev: Laughs Why would I surrender? back to reveal Dolzaev is scaling a power pylon We are exactly where I want. // Raiden: a brief pause, Raiden looks up in realization and horror Shit... // Raiden rushes to search for Dolzaev's target as well as Dolzaev himself, Dolzaev starts speaking Dolzaev: Built with Russia money, to make Russia money. It is no prison for Abkhazia — it is their prison! eventually manages to locate the targeted power pylon, but realizes he can't stop Dolzaev in time and gasps. Dolzaev then removes his coat to the wind But now, they will be free! then presses the button, consuming himself and the pylon he was on in a fireball, with Raiden being knocked back by the explosive wave into a wall // Raiden: Damn… Crazy son of a bitch… // Boris (Codec): Raiden?! Raiden, what happened?! // Raiden: Bastard blew himself up…" Personality and traits Dolzaev seemed to at least have some understanding of French, as evidenced by his reaction when he heard Mistral's last words in French. Also, despite drawing a gun at Mistral, he still seemed to care about her and was angered at Raiden for killing her. Mistral considered Dolzaev a "crusty old bear." Behind the scenes Andrey Dolzaev is a minor antagonist in Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance. Although he was frequently mentioned via images, as well as when Raiden scouted the plant from afar at an abandoned hotel, he does not actually have a speaking role until Mistral is defeated. The phrases Dolzaev uttered to Raiden in the cutscene depicting his suicide, "Yob tvoyu mat!" and "Ah ty tupoi sukin syn," translate to "Fuck your mother!" and "Ah, you stupid son of a bitch." Notes and references Category:Revengeance Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Male